tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucien
'''Lucien', often referred to as Lord Lucien, was a Weaver and one of the two leaders of the Black Fang. He was the twin brother of Louise, the father of Setsuna, and can be classified as the lover of Commander Luna. He had proven to be very efficient at strategy and advanced tactics, and had also been proven a charismatic, if a bit cold, leader. He appears in The New Kingdoms. Past Very little is known of Lucien's past, other than the fact that he was the twin brother of Louise. It is known that the two of them founded the Black Fang, but it is unknown when and why they did so. Lucien and Louise were chosen as the dark champions of the five Daedric Princes most associated with darkness, Namira, Nocturnal, Boethiah, Mephala and Vaermina. They became the first of the Weavers. Though it is unknown to anyone who is not related to him, apart from Luna, his mother was an Akaviri, and taught him and Louise in the way of the blade. Their father was a Breton, and they inherited great magical power from him, just as they inherited skill from their mother. Personality and Nature Lucien was not known to show emotion, usually only giving off a straight face, or a sadistic grin. He enjoyed fighting, and was known to crush his opponents with his advanced agility, skill and acrobatic ability. Fear was non-existent in him, and he was always the last man standing in a fight, unless there were other Black Fang involved, in which case, they stood together. Honour, pride and dignity were very important to him. He was also very elegant, even in a ruthlessly bloody battle. Lucien was known to be cynical, and failed to believe in 'good intentions'. His mind was very dominant, and it was near impossible to affect him with mind or sense-based magics of any kind. Like most high-ranking Black Fang, Mundus was nothing but a puppet show to him, and he manipulated and controlled it from the shadows. Equipment Lucien wore standard male Black Fang armour, and kept his masked cowl raised, as he was not eager to show his face to anyone. Even his own daughter rarely saw his face. Lucien also carried two black longswords on his back. When used for battle, or when in contact with blood, glowing crimson Daedric sygils appeared on the blades. When translated, the sygils on the blades spelled the words 'MIND' and 'SOUL' on their respective blades. Both blades were capable of acting as conduits for Lucien's dark power. Lucien also carried a black dagger, as well as a pouch full of black throwing knives. Kodlak Nikulson had all of his equipment destroyed by Geistlig. Powers Lucien didn't show much in the way of magical powers. But like all Weavers, he was a master of umbrakinesis, as well as body morphing. He also possessed the ability of Psychokinesis, allowing them to affect the world around them using nothing but their minds, physically, spiritually and magically. Trivia * Lucien was a Weaver, a creature of darkness and power. * Lucien led the Black Fang along with his twin sister, Louise. * Lucien, while capable of magic, rarely was seen using it. * Lucien was always serious, and lacked any real sense of humour or amusement. * As a Weaver, and one of the first at that, he was believed to be immensely powerful, although this was disproved. * Despite his cynical nature, and disbelief in mortal concepts, Lucien demonstrated great amounts of honour and pride. Something he inherited from his mother. * Due to his elegant nature and great skill, he held the admiration of multiple females within the Black Fang, including Commander Lyndis and Commander Vanessa, and of course, Commander Luna. * His death was exceedingly grotesque and violent, resembling his personality in some fashions. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Deceased